Digimon Data Squad, 20
by Joker-o-hearts
Summary: The DATs agents are being put to the test once more as the human world and the digital world begin to collide ... again! It's up to Star, a new DATs agent straight from training, her loyal digimon Tridmon, and her team to help save the day! Will the young team be able to do it? Or will the world fall into chaos? Find out in Digimon Data Squad 2.0!


**Digimon Data Squad, 2.0**

**Chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Data Squad or anything related to it. All I really own is Star and Tridmon, as well as Tridmon's digivolutions.**

**Please enjoy the story!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* "Oh be quiet!" I groaned, slamming my fist on my alarm clock. I finally managed to silence the annoying object and yanked the bed covers over my head in an attempt to get some more sleep, but before I could close my eyes I was attacked by a giant ball of fur.

"Come on Star! It's time to get up, time for breakfast!" A grey and purple canine like creature exclaimed as it jumped on me, licking my face.

"Ok Tridmon, I'm up! Stop slobbering on me!" I giggled as I gently pushed him off of me. I stretch as I made my way to my closet, pulling out a blue dress shirt, jeans and a black jacket and placing them on my bed. I went over to my dresser and pulled my long, straight orange hair into a ponytail. When I was done getting dressed both Tridmon and I headed downstairs where my brother was making breakfast.

He smiled brightly as we entered the kitchen, "Well good morning sleeping beauty!"

I gave him a sleepy smile followed by a yawn, "Morning Solarus, what's for breakfast?" I asked, sitting at the table.

Solarus turned back to the stove, "Omelets and bacon!" He exclaimed. He turned back to the table and placed two omelets on a plate, one for me and one for him, then bent down to put one in Tridmon's bowl. Breakfast went by in silence and I gave a sigh of content when I had finished. I pushed away from the table and walked towards the front door, grabbing a leash and attaching it to Tridmon's collar. I also grabbed a brush incase Tridmon got dirty during our daily run around town.

"I'm going to take Tridmon for a run, see you when you get home." I shouted to my brother as I grabbed my skateboard from the hall closet.

"Ok, be careful Star." Solarus shouted back. Soon Tridmon and I were out the door and heading for the docks, him pulling me on my skateboard. The good thing about living outside of the city is that no one notices Tridmon's … odd looks when we go out. We finally reached the docks, it was my favorite place in the whole city and Tridmon's second favorite, right after the cliff near our house where we stargaze.

"Tridmon, let's stop here for a bit, I wanna watch the waves." I stated, tugging on his leash.

He began to slow down, "Ok Star." He panted, laying down on the edge of the dock. We sat there for several minutes just watching the water and enjoying the peaceful stillness.

The silence was broken, however, by a loud shout, "I don't see why you two had to come along, Agumon and I can handle a rookie digimon on our own!" I turned to see a young man with long brown hair, another man with short blond hair, and a girl with short brown hair walking out from behind a warehouse. Each had what looked to be a digimon, but I had never seen them before.

The blond haired boy's digimon, some blue dog with boxing gloves, sighed, "Because someone's got to make sure you don't screw up and cause more trouble."

"Hey you take that back Gaomon! There's not a single DATs agent better than the boss!" An orange dinosaur digimon, I assume it's the one called Agumon, stated.

"Yeah you tell him Agumon!" The brown haired boy exclaimed.

"Ugh, you're so full of yourself Marcus!" The girl huffed, "You seriously need to grow up!"

Before the arguing could continue I decided to interrupt, "Ahem, do you, um … folks need help with … something?" I asked cautiously, forgetting that Tridmon was with me.

All eyes turned to me in surprise, "Hey boss look, it's that digimon we were looking for! I've never seen a digimon like that before!" Agumon exclaimed in shock.

Tridmon gave a confused look, "Why were you looking for me? Do I know any of you?"

"It can talk too!?" The boy named Marcus gasped.

"Hey kid, get away from that thing, it could be dangerous!" The blond haired boy warned.

"Tridmon's not dangerous, he's my best friend!" I giggled, unaware of who I was dealing with or what I was getting into.

Marcus seemed to get annoyed by this, "Well I hate to tell you this kid but your friend's going back to the digital world! Now move aside!" I felt every muscle in my body tense up and my breath caught in my throat, these were not nice people.

I grabbed Tridmon's collar and pulled him closer to me, "No, go away you big meanie!" I growled.

Marcus growled back, "Fine then, we'll do this the hard way! Agumon, grab the girl and get her away from Tridmon!" Before the other two could protest Agumon shot towards me. When he got close I instinctively drew my hand into a fist and swung, hitting him square on the nose and sending him flying back.

"Star, you hand … it's glowing green!" Tridmon exclaimed. When I opened my eyes I saw that he was right, my hand was glowing green.

"Marcus look! Her hand is surrounded with digimon DNA!" The girl stated. Digimon DNA? What's that? Oh no … I didn't hurt the poor digimon did I?! I thought feeling slightly bad for hitting Agumon.

"You're right, so what do we do now? We can't just leave her here!" Marcus asked, turning to the girl. I watched with mild curiosity as the girl and the two boys began to whisper to each other.

When they finished the girl turned to me and smiled "Hi there, my name's Yoshino, but you can call me Yoshi, and this is my partner Lalamon." She explained as she kneeled in front of me, the little flower digimon smiled and waved, "What's your name?"

I hesitated for a while before answering, "My name's Starlana, but everyone calls me Star for short." I paused before adding, "Why do you want to take Tridmon away? What did he ever do to you?"

Yoshi looked surprised at the question at first but answered anyway, "I'm sorry about that, but we didn't know how special you two were until now."

"Special? What do you mean by that?" I asked, still refusing to let go of Tridmon's collar.

"That green glow around your hand means that you are a very unique person, and the fact that Tridmon can talk makes him different as well." Lalamon explained.

"Hey Yoshi, the HQ says it's ok to bring them back with us!" Marcus yelled.

Yoshi thanked him before turning back to me, "Star, if you want we would like to take you back with us to our HQ. We want to see if your special enough to join us and keep Tridmon, would you please come with us?"

I thought for a few seconds, "Ok, I guess I can go." I agreed, walking over to a van that had just pulled up with Yoshi. Yoshi and the blond man sat up front while Marcus and I sat in the back.

The drive was silent and awkward at first until Marcus finally broke the silence, "Listen kid, I want to apologize for how I acted before and I want to introduce myself properly." He stuck out his hand, "My name is Marcus and my partner is Agumon." I looked at his hand for a few minutes before taking it with a smile.

"My name's Star." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you Star, my name is Thomas, and my partner is Gaomon." The blond haired boy replied. The rest of the car ride was silent, but everyone seemed to be more relaxed. We finally stopped in front of a big building that must have been the HQ Yoshi was talking about. When we entered the building we were greeted by a tall, scary looking man with sunglasses and a ferret like digimon on his shoulders.

"Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi, I want the three of you to meet me in the control room, we need to talk. Young lady, if you want you can wait out here or in the break room at the end of the hall. I'll send someone to get you when we have finished talking." The man stated with very little emotion, turning and walking into a nearby room, quickly followed by the other three.

Tridmon turned to me, "Well Star, what do we do now?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess we'll wait in the break room, come on let's go." With that I made my way to the room the tall man had pointed out earlier. As the door opened I saw two other kids, younger than me but not by much, as well as two bird like digimon.

The young girl was the first to notice me but not Tridmon, "Oh hello, are you looking for someone?" She asked in a sweet voice, she looked very similar to Marcus.

"I was told to wait here while some people are talking. My name's Star, and this is Tridmon." I introduced, stepping to the side to show my digimon.

"You have digimon too!" The boy exclaimed, talking in a weird caveman like way.

"Well, yeah. A boy named Marcus tried to take Tridmon away, but then brought me here instead when my hand started to glow green. I think he called it digimon DNA." I explained, patting Tridmon on the head.

The young girl sighed, "Sorry about that, my brother can be a little hard headed at times."

Tridmon tilted his head, "You mean that boy with the long brown hair is your brother?" He asked.

The boy and girl both looked shocked, "The digimon talk!"

"Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything but … why does he talk like that?" I questioned, jerking my head at the boy.

"Oh, Keenan here and his digimon Falcomon are both from the digital world. Keenan hasn't had a lot of interaction with people but he's getting better. Isn't that right Keenan?" The girl explained. Keenan simply nodded, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you, but might we ask what you and your digimon are called?" Tridmon asked the girl.

The girl slapped her hand to her forehead, "Oh right! Where are my manners? My name's Kristy and this is Biyomon."

I shook her hand, "Nice to meet you!" Just then two small armored digimon came in, one was black and the other was white. The black one tugged on my shirt while the other one began to push Tridmon towards the door.

Tridmon turned his head toward me, "Well, I guess that scary man and the others are done talking." I nodded in agreement and followed the smaller digimon, Keenan and Kristy were walking beside me. The room we walked into was filled with several different gadgets and other electronic devices.

"Hell Star, and welcome to the DATs HQ." The man from before greeted, a small smile on his face.

"Hey, so um … what is it exactly that I'm supposed to do here?" I asked, feeling very uneasy under the man's gaze.

"Nothing too difficult. We're just going to run a quick simulation to see how long it takes you to digivolve your digimon." He explained. The white armored digimon walked up to me and handed me a dark green machine.

Now it was the man's digimon's turn to speak, "All you have to do is charge your digivice with digimon DNA, and point it at Tridmon."

I looked down at my hand, "How do I do that when that green stuff is all gone?" I asked.

The man smiled again, "The DNA isn't gone, it's stored inside your body. All you have to do is concentrate and let your instincts take over." He pressed a button and a set of doors opened, "Just step inside the chamber and we'll begin." I nodded and walked inside. I was surprised to see that I was back at the docks.

"The test will begin … now!" An electronic voice boomed. Immediately I closed my eyes and focused on the DNA. I felt my hand grow warm and begin to tingle before my eyes snapped open, what came next seemed natural.

"DNA!" I shouted, spinning my digivice around my finger before throwing it into the air and catching it, "Charge!" When all of the DNA was in the digivice I pointed it at Tridmon, suddenly a beam of light came out and hit him.

"Tridmon, digivolve to …" Tridmon howled, and I watched in awe as he began to transform. He grew until he was the size of a trolley, the armor covered his face and legs, his shoulders and back became covered in purple fur, and finally his one tail became two pure flame tails, "Loboromon!" He finished with a growl, his voice much deeper.

I stared in awe for a few minutes before jumping up and hugging Loboromon's muzzle, "That's so cool! You look awesome Loboromon!" I squealed.

Loboromon wagged both of his tails and gave me a lick, "You look good too Star, I like the new outfit." I raised an eyebrow in confusion before looking down at myself. Sure enough I was wearing a green tank top like outfit that looked similar to the ones Marcus and Yoshi wore. I also had a white belt with several attachments and shots that almost went past my knees.

I only became more confused, "Um, when did this happen?"

"The simulator determines the kind of uniform you should wear based on the color of your DNA and a quick scan of your personality." The tall man stated as he walked into the room. The fake dock scenery disappeared and Loboromon turned back into Tridmon. My clothes returned to normal as well and I felt a little creeped out.

"Congratulation Miss Star, you just became a DATs agent." The ferret like digimon purred.

"Cool! What's a DATs agent though? And who are you?" I asked after shaking the man's hand.

The man chuckled, "Not to worry, all will be explained. But first I want you to go out and meet your fellow agents." I shrugged my shoulders and nodded in understanding before walking out of the training room.

The first one to greet me was Marcus, "That was amazing! You're a natural kid!"

Agumon nodded in agreement, "Yeah! Not as awesome as the boss, but still awesome!"

"Congratulations can wait until later. Right now I want everyone to properly introduce themselves and their digimon." The man stated. There was a collective nod of agreement before Marcus stuck his hand out.

"I'm Marcus Damon. This is my partner digimon Agumon." I shook his hand and turned to Agumon.

"Sorry about hitting you earlier." I apologized. Agumon gave me a thumbs up to show that all was good.

The next person to introduce themselves was Kristy, "I'm Kristy Damon, Marcus's younger sister, and this is Biyomon." And so it went on. I was introduced to one person and digimon after another. I found out that the two armored digimon were called black and white Pawnchessmon, and they were partnered with Miki Kurosaki and Megumi Shirakawa.

The scary man was the last to introduce himself and his digimon, "And I'm Commander Sampson, and my partner's name is Kudamon. Now that you have met everyone would you please introduce yourself to everyone?"

I nodded before turning to face everyone, "My name's Starlana Astrosis, but I go by Star for short. My partner's name is Tridmon and the only other person who knows about him is my brother Solarus."

"He will need to be informed of your status as a DATs agent." Kudamon stated, "Along with your parents."

"I don't have any parents, we were living with my grandma, but she passed away last year." I sighed, looking at the ground. Tridmon pressed his muzzle to my hand and licked my fingers, causing me to smile and pat his head.

The room was silent for a moment before Commander Sampson spoke up, "If you would tell us where you live we can go get your brother and explain what it is we do at DATs." I nodded and gave him my address and went to sit down at a nearby desk. I pulled out the brush from home and began grooming Tridmon's head.

Kristy sat down next to me, "So, is Solarus your older brother or younger brother?" She asked.

I smiled, "Older, although he acts like my mother."

"Tell me about it! Older brothers are such worry warts!" Kristy giggled.

"Hey! I resent that statement!" Marcus exclaimed.

"It's true though Marcus, just the other day you about had a heart attack during Kristy's practice training simulation!" Yoshi joined in, sitting on the desk and crossing her legs.

Marcus growled, "No one asked you Yoshi!" And thus the shouting began, back and forth between the two teens.

When there was a break in the screaming I decided to ask a question, "So are you two dating or something? Cause you sound like an old married couple."

Both teens tensed and blushed madly before yelling, "NO WE ARE NOT DATING! AND WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!"

"Really? Cause the way you two are acting shows that you are very attracted to each other." Tridmon pointed out matter-of-factly.

"As much as I'd love to hear the rest of this argument it will have to wait." Commander Sampson stated as he walked into the room with my brother, "Right now we have some explaining to do."****

That's it for chapter 1! Constructive criticism is welcome but if you didn't like it you shouldn't have read it.


End file.
